1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to hair styling devices, specifically to an improved attachment for a hair styling iron and a new hair styling iron featuring the ability to interchange different combs depending upon particular hair type and thickness, which ultimately enhances the effectiveness of the hair styling iron.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The process of styling an individual's hair very often demands the straightening of that person's hair through the utilization of a hair styling iron. The use of the hair styling iron requires the selection of many strands of an individual's hair, inserting one end of that selected portion in between and perpendicular to the two heating elements of the hair styling iron, joining together the two heating elements while the selected portion of hair is positioned in between them, and subsequently sliding the hair styling iron towards the opposite end of that individual's hair.
The heat resonating from the two heating elements that surround the hair strands reshape and harden the hair in the same manner in which the hair exists at the time that the heat is applied. Therefore, if the hair strands are not arranged in straight or parallel fashion at the time of that heat from the two heating elements is applied to the hair strands, then those hair strands will not take the desired shape of straightened or styled hair.
For each application of the hair styling iron where the selected hair strands are not arranged in parallel at the time of heat application, such application is partially ineffective in straightening hair, and the same laborious process must be repeated to the inconvenience of the user. The repeated application of the hair styling iron before the selected hair strands is straightened to an acceptable degree is time and labor intensive. Therefore, there exists a high demand for an apparatus that improves the effectiveness and efficiency of the hair styling iron by arranging hair strands in parallel at the time that heat is applied by the hair styling iron.
Any prior inventions that have may have attempted to improve the effectiveness of the hair styling iron through the use a simple, generic comb-like attachment to a hair styling iron failed to improve the effectiveness of the underlying hair styling iron for different types and thicknesses of hair. Different types and thicknesses of human hair require different types of comb bristles in order to effectively arrange such hair strands in parallel to one another before and/or after the application of heat from the heating elements of the hair styling iron.
For instance, hair strands of relatively thinner cross-sectional diameter may not be adequately aligned in parallel by using comb bristles of lower density and with higher cross-sectional diameters. Such hair may be significantly better aligned in parallel through the use of comb bristles of higher density and with lower cross-sectional diameters.
The use of higher density comb bristles on thinner hair strands may better align those strands at the time that heat is applied by the hair styling iron and thereby significantly improve the effectiveness and efficiency of the underlying hair styling iron in straightening and styling hair. Therefore, the need for a hair styling iron attachment that effectively arranges human hair in parallel before application of the heating elements has not been satisfied by the prior art.
Additionally, there is a need that the comb bristles be interchangeable with relative ease and quickness. Professional hair stylists regularly use hair styling irons to style the hair of their customers, where each customer is likely to have a different hair type and thickness than a previous customer. If different comb bristles are permanently affixed to the hair styling iron, then more energy, time, and expense is required for such a professional hair stylist to acquire the multitude of different hair styling irons that will suit the wide range of hair types and thicknesses of that individual's customers.
This invention alleviates the need for excessive energy and expense by allowing the comb bristles to be interchangeable and customizable based on the different type of hair without requiring the hefty expense of purchasing multiple hair straightening irons. Therefore, there exists a demand for an improved hair styling iron and/or improved attachment for existing hair styling irons where the comb bristles most suitable for an individual's hair are interchangeable with relative ease and quickness without the need for multiple hair styling irons.